Joe Cuppa
Joe Cuppa is a minor character in the OK K.O.! series. He was a famous comedian back in his day but then he began to decline in popularity to the point of poverty. He learns to use his jokes to fight bad guys and becomes a hero. His first appearance was as a brief cameo in "Lakewood Plaza Turbo," and his television series debut was in "You're Everybody's Sidekick." Physical Appearance Joe Cuppa has the physical appearance of a normal middle-aged man with a coffee cup head. His mouth is located inside his coffee cup head. He wears a white undershirt with a brown tie, blue pants, and black shoes. In the pilot, his cup head was tan-colored rather than white, and there were three grilles underneath his eyes where a human mouth would be. He wore a purple v-neck t-shirt with khaki jeans and dark purple shoes. Personality Joe Cuppa is confident and can't help himself in sharing his jokes to everyone he meets. He tends to tell a "coffee pun" every time he sees an opportunity and doesn't care to whom he tells it. In "Presenting Joe Cuppa", he pretended to still have his popularity and fame, but later he confessed his desertion. He was very insecure about becoming a hero, but after K.O. urged him to not surrender and instead make his jokes painful, he began to trust in himself more. Abilities and Powers Initially Joe was only a man with not really special powers. But after the events of the episode "Presenting Joe Cuppa", he developed new powers based on his jokes and humor. Further on, in the episode "KO's Video Channel", it's revealed that Joe now has his own pow card and his power level is 4. This means he has probably improved his strength and power. Attacks *'Punch Lines/Java Jokes': Joe can summon from his cup head a large "arm" made of coffee with a boxing glove to punch his enemies with great force. He obtained this special move after Enid and K.O. told his jokes are so painful. *'Hot Coffee': Joe's coffee is always scorching hot and will cause intense pain if touched. Miscellaneous Skills Joe was once a famous comedian, but he lost his popularity and became in extreme poverty condition. He even slept inside a sewer. At the end of the episode "Presenting Joe Cuppa", a movie director hired him to become a star. It's possible he regained his fame again. Appearances Pilot *"Lakewood Plaza Turbo" Shorts *"Enid's Bad Day" *"Commercial" Season 1 *"You're Everybody's Sidekick" *"Jethro's All Yours" *"Just Be a Pebble" *"Presenting Joe Cuppa" *"Plazalympics" *"Let's Watch the Pilot" *"Let's Not Be Skeletons" Season 2 *"Sidekick Scouts" Trivia *Joe's weakness is tough crowds.https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/163290040674/name-joe-cuppa-age-middle-aged-hero-level-4 *Joe never gets anyone's name right. *Joe's name is a reference to coffee itself. "Joe" is a term used to refer to coffee, and his name written backwards, "Cuppa Joe," is a play on "cup of joe." *The way Joe talks resembles the late Rodney Dangerfield. *Joe Cuppa is one of the characters, other than the main characters, to battle with the Boxmore robots; the other is Combo Breaker. Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:A to Z Category:Heroes Category:Humanoids Category:Food people